FF8
by megumi92
Summary: Quand ma soeur rève tous peut arrivée! Fan de Linoa s'abstenir.


_**Auteur: micro92**_

**_Note de l'auteur: Ne faite pas attention aux fautes d'ortographe, l'idée de cette fic m'ais venu d'après un rêve de ma petite soeur (ce quelle peut avoir des idée chelou des fois)_**

**_Genre: Yaoi; un léger Hétéro dans toute la fic; humour; cassage de Linoa (désolé pour les fan de Linoa)._**

**_Disclaimer: Les perso de Final fantasy ne sont pas à moi. --°_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)_**

**_Sans nom (parce que j'en trouve pas dsl)_**

Leur combat contre la sorcière Ultimecia était enfin fini. Ils pouvaient désormais se reposer. Pour fêter cet évènement Selphie avait organisé une petite sortie entre eux : Les orphelins et Linoa, sauf Seifer qui a décliné l'offre gentiment et Elone qui ne pouvait pas laisser son oncle seule dans leur grande maison.

La fête ce déroulait sur le continent de Centra, dans le château où se trouvait auparavant le grand et majestueux Odin. Devant son trône, s'étendait une grande salle (1). De grades rideaux cachaient des fenêtres de la même taille qui, au travers on pouvait voir un spectacle magnifique. D'un coté s'étendait le désert de Centra ou l'on voyait l'Hydre reposer tranquillement. De l'autre des Tomberry jouaient et dansaient au rythme de leur music.

Selphie aidée d'Irvine et de Quistis avait préparé la salle. Il y avait quelques chaises et tables par ci par la, des amuse gueule était répartient sur la plus grande partie des tables, ainsi qu'une douzaine de verres remplit, de champagne pour une partie et du jus d'orange pour l'autre, une chaîne hi fi dernier cri installer au pied du trône.

Tous se passé bien, Linoa était toujours (2) pendue au bras de Squal, qui essayer de lui trouver des défauts (3) la trouvant trop pot de colle à son goût. Selphie et Irvine dansaient ensemble, Quistis les accompagnaient de loin, un verre de champagne à la main et Zell s'empiffrait de mini pizza et de bretzel.

Une music s'enclencha et Linoa se leva en criant.

« Kyaaa !! J'adore cette chanson. »

Squal n'eut le temps de se protégé les oreilles, quand la chose bleu s'était lever rapidement et avait commencé à brailler d'une voix si aigus (4).

« Tu vient danser avec moi, s'il te plais ?

Non merci, je préfère te regarder.

Mais... bon d'accord. »

Elle était rouge comme une brique, puis elle couru sur la piste de danse les trois autres s'étaient regroupé et Zell les avait aussi rejoint, laissant les petits fours tranquille.

La chaîne hi fi jouait un aire bien rythmé, du Dj Da fresh et la musique s'appelait Spaghetti Groove. Zell enchaînait plusieurs mouvements sous le regard étonné des autres danseurs.

« Quoi ? Demande-t-il tous bonnement en arrêtant sa dance.

Quelle est cette danse ? Lui demanda Quistis.

Bah c'est de la tektonic !

C'est quoi sa la tektotruc ? Questionna Linoa.

Tek-to-nic, c'est une danse simple mais Tonic, tu peux faire les enchaînements à ta façon, et inventé d'autres pas. Expliqua le blond.

Pourquoi elle a été inventée ? Redemanda la brune.

Sa je ne le sais pas mais moi je l'aime beaucoup alors je la danse. Termina-t-il. »

Il se remit à dansé sous le regard admirateur de ses compagnons, qui commençaient à l'imiter.

Selphie ne se débouillait pas trop mal, Quistis faisait comme elle pouvait et Irvine s'emmêlait les pinceaux. Linoa agitait les bras dans tous les sens, sans reproduire les moindres mouvements correctement.

Dans son coin Squal les regardait amuser, mais lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur sa copine, il réprimait un aire de dégoût et eut ricanement moquer. En là voyant il avait l'impression de voir, une gamine de 8 ans agité les bras dans tous les sens, essayant de reproduire des gestes trop rapide pour elle.

Soudain une chose étrange se produisit. Les chaussures des danseurs, excepté Irvine qui avait arrêté de dansé, explosèrent et des sandales apparurent à leur coté.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?

Pourquoi nos chaussures on explosé ? Demanda Quistis surprise.

Et pourquoi des sandales on apparut ? Fit Selphie tout aussi surprise. »

Linoa enfila les siennes et s'exclama l'aire dégoûter.

« Ce que c'est laid et inconfortable.

Tu rigole elle son cool. S'écria Zell tout content.

T'as raison moi je me sens super bien dedans. Renchéri Selphie un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Oui je trouve aussi. Trouva juste à dire Quistis. »

Un rythme plus déchaîné s'enclencha et cette fois fut reconnue par les deux filles. Elles se mirent à sauté en même temps sur le tempo de la music.

« JUMPSTYLE (5)!! Crièrent en cœur les deux amies. »

Zell surpris les regarda amusé puis enfila ses sandales. A peine était-il debout que ses vêtements brillèrent.

« Mais il se passe quoi là ?? Articule-t-il toujours plus surpris. »

Son éternel t-shirt bleu et sa mini veste rouge devinrent blancs. Ses gants aussi y passèrent. Le vrai gros changement venait de son short cour, qui s'était légèrement allongé et touchait désormais ses sandales, il avait également suivi la règle et s'était teins de blanc.

« Sa te va mieux comme ça. S'exclama Linoa et ajouta. Parce qu'en règle générale tu n'as aucun goût question vestimentaire. »

En terminant sa phrase, elle reçu un regard noir de la par de toute l'assembler. La music enchaîna avec une seconde mélodie tout aussi endiablée que la précédente. Dans son coin Squal notait sur un carnet les différents point noir de Linoa.

« C'est pour bientôt ma grande, c'est pour bientôt. Se dit-il tous bas. »

Linoa essaya d'imiter une fois de plus ses compagnon, mais rata sa réception et se vianda de façon mémorable. La tête la première sur le magnifique marbre, de couleur noir avec des rayure rouge et blanche de ci delà, qui sert de sol. En poussant un cris si aigüe qu'a la place de venir la secourir Squal et les autres préférèrent se bouché les oreilles.

Après le bruyant atterrissage de Linoa la music repartit et ils continuèrent leur danse. Linoa avait choisi l'option koala et s'était accroché à Squal.

Une music bien connu de tous se mis à couler et Linoa en profita pour danser avec Squal qui ne refusa pas avec toute les les réclamation reçu par le boudin bleu (6).

Ils firent quelque pas et la music changea du tous au tous. Du Rap tonnait désormais dans la grande salle.

« Alors on m'oublie? Fit une voix grave près de la chaîne hi fi. »

Un truc bleu s'approcha de lui a grand pas.

CLAC

Tous tournèrent la tête vert l'origine du bruit, et virent la tête de Seifer tourné de sa trajectoire.

« Ça va pas de changer de music comme ça alors que je dansais avec Squalounet. Cria-t-elle sur Seifer. »

Se fut la goûte qui faisait débordé le vase pour une certaine personne. Il se rapprocha à son tour et gifla la chose bleu qui avait rajouté la goûte.

« C'est fini entre nous Linoa. J'en ais marre de tes pitrerie. »

Il fit demi tour et sorti de la salle laissant les autres sur cette rupture.

« Hé bah c'est pas trop top. Fit la voix de Selphie.

Ouai je me demandais quand il allait se décider. Ajouta Quistis. »

Linoa tomba à genou et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Seifer se précipita vert la porte pour retrouvé Squal. Ce dernier ce trouvait près de la fontaine et regardait les étoiles.

« Pourquoi tu part quand j'arrive sa ce fait pas. Dit Seifer en l'attrapent par la taille. »

Squal s'appuya sur le tors du blond.

« Désoler de t'avoir fait attendre je ne savait pas encore comment la larguer. S'excuse-t-il en se tournant vert lui.

Sera tu capable de te faire pardonner? Demanda Seifer un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Ont à le l'Hydre, qu'en dit-tu?

Je t'aime Squal.

Moi aussi je t'aime Seif. »

Le blond embrassa le brun passionnément, puis il se dirigèrent vert le vaisseau pour une nuit toride en tête à tête.

**OWARIII**

1 Quoi de plus normal vue sa taille.

2 Pour ne pas changé, depuis le début de leur "vraie" relation.

3 Pour ma part j'en ais déjà trouvé beaucoup (depuis le début du jeu en réalité).

4 Pire que Réléna j'en c'est rien, mais je pense quelles peuvent faire un concours. ' mais je ne veux pas y assisté.

5 On se demande d'où il connaisse ce genre de music.

6 Je vous ai dit quelle pouvait faire concurrence avec Réléna.

**_J'espère que cette fic vous à plus autant qu'à moi de l'écrire._**

**_Review plaese, je veux votre avis sur ma fic._**

**_À bientôt!!_**


End file.
